Retinal malfunction, due to degenerative retinal diseases, is a leading cause of blindness and visual impairment. Implantation of a retinal prosthesis is a technology for restoring some useful vision in individuals suffering from retinal-related blindness.
Implantable medical devices, e.g., a retinal prosthesis, typically require a source of energy in order to function. Battery-less, wireless power transfer technologies provide a useful way to power an implantable medical device.